User talk:Monochromatic Bunny
White-space edits Hi there! Just out of interest, what was this edit of Pseudo-Vector for? Seems you replaced about half the tab indents with spaces, but left the other half as tabs? - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 11:10, July 20, 2016 (UTC) : The indents seemed large, so I ran the code through a CSS formatter (which the default is 4 spaces). I'll revert the edit if you would like. -- Monochromatic Bunny 13:35, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :: I don't mind tabs or spaces either way; personally, I try to format code I add similarly to the surrounding code. Tabs in (most?) browsers are, by default, the size of 8 spaces (you can tweak that with CSS if you like), so that's why they look large. I think it'd be best to undo the edit, as the indents were previously consistent (all were tabs), but are now an odd mix of both spaces and tabs. I suppose whatever CSS formatter you used is a little buggy! - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 16:21, July 20, 2016 (UTC) ::: I edited the page - Pseudo-Vector/code.css. Does it look better? This was a weird issue where it was formatted incorrectly on the page, but when I placed the code onto an actual CSS page (ending with .css), everything was consistent. ::: I dunno. -- Monochromatic Bunny 16:33, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :::: - lookin' good, it's all spaces now! - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 17:23, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Some CSS for your portable infoboxes /*** tabber customisation ***/ ul.pi-image-collection-tabs li.pi-tab-link { background: #fff; border-style: none; margin: 0; padding: 0; } ul.pi-image-collection-tabs li:first-of-type:after { content: "•"; font-weight: normal; width: 1em; padding-right: 3px; } Test for tabber. Some pages have before and after images for demonstration (and not the clickbait kind). This CSS helps bring that into the fold of the infobox. : Hey! I think you have the wrong talk page. -- Monochromatic Bunny 00:51, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :: I was suggesting the change for this wiki, apologies for not specifying this. [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] ♞ talk contribs 18:37, July 30, 2016 (UTC) ::: Oh, I see. I'm sorry, I didn't understand your original message. I think it is a nice idea. However, I believe only Cqm can edit MediaWiki:Wikia.css, so you would have to pitch your idea to him. —''Monochromatic Bunny'' | ☎ 00:06, July 31, 2016 (UTC) RectangularButtons Why dosen't your Rectangular Buttons code work? If you have a question, suggestion, concern, or comment, post it on my wall and I'll respond within 24 hours! YouFoundJojo (talk) 02:00, September 12, 2016 (UTC) : Nothing is wrong with the import code. Where are you having issues with the code? —''Monochromatic Bunny'' | ☎ 02:18, September 12, 2016 (UTC) :: I found the issue- it was the fact that the code was empty- check the import link. I got the actual code off of the page for it on the wiki, the original code I got it from was on your profile. If you have a question, suggestion, concern, or comment, post it on my wall and I'll respond within 24 hours! YouFoundJojo (talk) 02:26, September 12, 2016 (UTC) ::: The code was not empty, the link was incorrect because you did not wrap it in nowiki tags when placing it on the thread. —''Monochromatic Bunny'' | ☎ 02:31, September 12, 2016 (UTC) :::: When I went to the link directly, the only text the page had was something similar to "No modules requested. Max made me put this here" :::: If you have a question, suggestion, concern, or comment, post it on my wall and I'll respond within 24 hours! YouFoundJojo (talk) 02:39, September 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Sigh, nevermind. Glad you got it to work. —''Monochromatic Bunny'' | ☎ 02:41, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Custom Footer Starting a completely different question, how do wikis like w:c:youtube have custom footers? If you have a question, suggestion, concern, or comment, post it on my wall and I'll respond within 24 hours! YouFoundJojo (talk) 02:40, September 12, 2016 (UTC) : With JavaScript. —''Monochromatic Bunny'' | ☎ 02:41, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Nice button That's an epic talk-page button. You seem inactive but I just had to tell ya.